Instinct maternel
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Je n’aurais vraiment jamais pensé que je serais mère un jour…et encore moins que mon enfant serait le tien…et celui de Ran.


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

**Instinct maternel**

En temps normal, rien ne pouvait détourner l'esprit de Shinichi Kudo d'une affaire de meurtre non résolue, qu'elle soit fictive ou non, Ran Mouri en avait d'ailleurs fait l'amère expérience lors de son premier dînez en tête à tête avec celui qui deviendrait plus tard son époux. Mais à l'instant présent, malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur les indices qu'il avait rassemblé au cours de sa lecture, le détective ne parvenait pas à battre son collègue fictif sur son propre terrain.

Bien peu d'auteur de roman policier avait réussi à conserver le suspens jusqu'au bout avec ce lecteur bien particulier. Le moment des révélations ne lui apprenait strictement rien, il avait découvert l'identité du coupable un voir plusieurs chapitres avant que le héros ne le pointe du doigt d'un geste triomphant. Si jamais un auteur plus doué que la moyenne lui donnait du fil à retordre, il n'hésitait pas à interrompre sa lecture pour réfléchir, ou même relire les anciens chapitres au cas où il aurait pu négliger un élément essentiel à la résolution de l'intrigue.

Mais aujourd'hui, la clé de l'énigme s'évertuait à rester dans l'obscurité malgré ses tâtonnements pour la retrouver sans que l'auteur ne lui prenne gentiment la main pour l'aider. Il n'avait pas affaire à un écrivain aussi retors et talentueux que son père, alors pourquoi ?

La réponse était toute simple, parce que son esprit restait fixé sur une chose qu'il trouvait autrement plus fascinante que l'identité du coupable. Shinichi Kudo être intéressé par autre chose qu'une affaire de meurtre ? Si on avait évoqué le cas de figure devant elle, son épouse aurait secoué la tête d'un air désabusé en murmurant que cela sortait du domaine du possible.

Shinichi aurait volontiers acquiescé à son épouse, mais le digne héritier de Sherlock Holmes aurait ensuite répété la fameuse phrase de son idole.

_« Quand vous éliminez l'impossible… »_

Refermant son livre dans un claquement sec, le détective tourna doucement la tête en direction de la fenêtre…et du fauteuil qui était installé juste devant.

Les genoux recouverts d'une couverture et le dos appuyé sur une montagne de coussins, une métisse promenait doucement la main sur son ventre, son ventre qui s'était progressivement arrondi au cours des mois.

C'était déjà un spectacle surréaliste de contempler Shiho Miyano enceinte, mais s'imaginer en plus que c'était son enfant qu'elle portait… Son enfant… Comme si l'idée d'être père n'était pas assez déstabilisante en soi, pourquoi fallait-il en plus qu'il se fasse à l'idée que c'était la métisse qui serait la mère ?

Un léger sourire plissait les lèvres de la scientifique, un sourire bien plus énigmatique que tout ceux qu'elle lui avait adressé au cours de sa vie. Ce n'était pas le sourire sarcastique de celle qui l'avait tourné en ridicule, ni le sourire cynique de celle qui évoquait sa propre mort, et pas tout à fait le sourire attendri de cette petite fille qui écoutait la voix de sa mère lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, même si cela s'en rapprochait.

Elle s'était tournée vers lui, et loin de s'effacer de son visage, cette expression énigmatique sembla s'accentuer tandis qu'elle gardait la main sur son ventre.

« C'est si déstabilisant de contempler la mère de ton enfant, Kudo ? »

Le détective toussota en portant la main à sa bouche pour dissimuler sa gêne.

« Même si ce n'était pas mon enfant, ce serait déjà assez étrange de t'imaginer être mère… »

Un soupir s'immisça entre les lèvres de la métisse tandis qu'elles prenaient un pli mélancolique.

« Allons, Kudo, je ne suis pas mère à proprement parler, et je ne le serais sans doute jamais. Ce petit parasite n'a aucun lien de parenté avec moi, et lorsqu'il se décidera enfin à sortir de mon ventre, ce sera pour se réfugier dans les bras de Ran. Quoi de plus normal ? C'est elle sa véritable mère. »

« C'est…ton enfant…Enfin, en quelque sorte, et même s'il n'a pas encore de nom, tu pourrais lui trouver un surnom plus…moins… »

Si les lèvres de la scientifique s'étaient plissées de nouveau, c'était pour adopter la forme en pointe du sarcasme.

« Au sens biologique du terme, l'embryon est par définition un parasite qui vit à l'intérieur du corps de son hôte. Un petit organisme faible et rachitique qui se glisse dans l'intimité d'une autre personne pour lui dérober la chaleur et la nourriture dont il a besoin pour survivre, et qui, le moment venu, lorsqu'il a achevé sa croissance, abandonne celui qui l'a hébergé sans un adieu ni un remerciement. »

Détournant les yeux du visage affligé de son interlocuteur, la chimiste les baissa doucement sur son ventre, sans se défaire de son expression narquoise.

« Aucun sentiment dans cet affaire, la seule émotion qui puisse exister dans ce petit être paresseux, c'est l'instinct de survie. Et pourtant, ceux qui l'hébergent ne peuvent s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'il les aime, ils s'imaginent qu'ils vivent en symbiose avec lui. C'est stupide, ce n'est pas une relation symbiotique mais parasitaire, elle est à sens unique, l'affection n'existe que d'un seul côté et elle ne sera jamais réciproque. »

La main de la métisse avait recommencé à se mouvoir doucement, entament l'ascension de cette colline qui donnait un pli arrondi à son corps.

« Pour ce petit être, le monde se réduit à sa seule personne, pas de considération pour les autres, il n'a même pas conscience de leur existence. Pas de distinction entre moi et toi, seulement moi. »

Une tendresse brilla un bref instant dans les yeux de la chimiste tandis qu'elle contemplait son propre corps avec une expression radieuse.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer malgré tout ce petit parasite. Il ressemble tellement à sa mère…Il me ressemble tellement. »

Fermant les yeux, Shiho se replia tranquillement sur elle-même, réduisant le monde à sa seule personne…et au petit être qui vivait à l'intérieur. Quoique, en un sens, même comme cela, le monde se réduisait à sa seule personne. Ce petit parasite n'avait pas plus de conscience que n'importe lequel des organes de son corps. D'ailleurs, ce n'était finalement qu'un organe supplémentaire qu'on lui avait greffé, un organe inutile et...rien de plus.

C'était ces mots que marmonnait la partie rationnelle d'elle-même, ils étaient volontiers relayés par la part cynique de sa personnalité, comparant le petit être à un virus et cette bosse qui lui gonflait le ventre au symptôme d'une maladie. Mais parfois, Haibara s'immisçait entre Shiho, Sherry et le petit avorton… Haibara qui s'identifiait parfois avec lui, au point que la mère de l'enfant l'avait déjà baptisé Ai.

Elle savait que ce serait une fille, tout comme elle savait que ce serait Ran qui choisirait son prénom.

Oui, il valait mieux se l'imaginer comme un parasite dont elle serait heureuse d'être débarrassé le moment venu.

« Tu sais, Kudo, elle me rappelle aussi son père. »

« Elle ? »

Gardant ses paupières closes, la chimiste acquiesça silencieusement à son interlocuteur invisible.

« En quoi est ce qu'_elle_ te rappelle son père ? »

La question du détective amusa la chimiste, tout comme le ton sceptique avec lequel il avait prononcé l'un des mots de sa phrase. Bien évidemment, il s'était imaginé que ce serait un garçon, un garçon qu'il endormirait en lui lisant du Conan Doyle et avec qui il jouerait au football lorsqu'il serait adolescent.

« Le monde entier tourne autour d'elle…Non, il se réduit à elle. Sur ce point, elle partage déjà ton ego démesuré. Mais surtout… Elle n'a pas conscience qu'elle vit grâce à quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui lui a aménagé ce cocon qui la maintient en sécurité, quelqu'un qui n'a aucun lien de parenté avec elle mais qui éprouve quand même pour elle…un sentiment proche de celui qu'un parent éprouve pour son enfant. Sur ce point, elle me rappelle une certaine personne dont j'avais certifié la mort à mes ex-employeurs. »

Quelle tête faisait Kudo en ce moment même ? Elle aurait payé cher pour le savoir, mais elle résista néanmoins à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Un jour ou l'autre, nous pourrons nous regarder face à face, mais cela me coûtera d'abominables souffrances. Et ce jour là, cette petite ingrate me regardera comme une étrangère dont il vaut mieux se méfier. Oui, c'est vraiment ta fille, et la mienne…tant qu'elle restera dans mon ventre. Lorsqu'elle en sortira enfin, ce sera juste ta fille. »

Elle était étonnée elle-même par le venin dont elle avait imprégné sa langue avant d'ouvrir la bouche de nouveau. Pourquoi cette rancœur vis-à-vis du détective ? Cette rancœur qui tirait son origine dans un lointain passé. Un passé qui avait été enfouie jusque là sous une multitude de souvenirs que lui avait offert cet idiot. Cet idiot qu'elle avait agressé verbalement sans raison valable.

Devait-elle mettre cette haine sur le compte du dérèglement hormonal ? Ou bien…lui en voulait-elle parce qu'il se servait d'elle comme incubateur pour son enfant ? Ridicule, ni lui ni Ran n'aurait jamais songé à cette solution qu'elle leur avait proposé pour résoudre le problème majeur de leur couple.

Mais peut-être lui en voulait-elle…parce que le moment venu, il la séparerait de son enfant ? Pourquoi lui en aurait-elle voulu ? C'était son enfant…pas _son_ enfant, leur fille et pas _leur_ fille.

« Ce n'est pas trop…Enfin, je ne vais pas dire douloureux…ou peut-être que ça l'est mais… »

Shinichi Kudo avait beau être un détective de génie, la grossesse et le fonctionnement complexe du corps féminin demeureraient des mystères insolubles pour lui. Une ignorance qui arracha un sourire attendrie autant qu'amusé à la chimiste.

« Ce n'est pas le comble de la béatitude mais cela reste une expérience des plus fascinante. Ressentir l'existence d'une autre personne de la manière la plus intime qui soit, sentir que cette personne respire avec toi, se nourrit avec toi, sentir que la moindre perturbation au sein de ton organisme se répercutera sur le sien, sentir ce petit cœur qui bat à l'unisson du tien, sentir ce petit être qui vit à travers toi…qui vit grâce à toi…c'est…un processus fascinant, oui. »

Pourquoi se montrait-elle aussi poétique vis-à-vis de ce qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une étape naturelle du processus de reproduction ? C'était absurde. En s'engageant un peu plus dans cette voie, elle allait se mettre à s'émerveiller du fait que, dans le monde des vivants, l'addition d'un et un donnait trois et non pas deux, au mépris de la logique la plus élémentaire. Autant trouver de la poésie dans la reproduction des bactéries ou des paramécies à ce compte là…

Sûrement un effet du dérèglement hormonal. Oui, comment aurait-elle eu des pensées aussi stupides et irrationnelles autrement ? Un incubateur n'avait pas à ressentir d'affection pour le petit être qu'il réchauffait en son sein, et elle n'était rien d'autre que ça vis-à-vis de cet enf…ce parasite. D'un autre côté, une scientifique n'était pas censé non plus ressentir d'affection pour son cobaye, et elle était la preuve vivante du contraire.

Un soupir s'immisça dans le silence de la pièce.

« D'un autre côté, cette expérience me rend sénile avant l'heure à ce qu'on dirait. J'ai hâte qu'elle arrive à son terme. »

L'irritation exprimée par ces mots contrasta avec la tristesse qui se refléta dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle releva enfin les paupières après avoir incliné la tête en direction de son ventre.

Un contraste qui ne passa pas tout à fait inaperçu aux yeux du détective. De toutes manières, plus le temps passait, et plus il s'habituait aux contrastes…

Quelques instants auparavant, la métisse avait eue une expression radieuse comme si elle était au septième ciel, l'instant suivant, elle s'était mise à froncer ses yeux qu'elle maintenait fermés, adoptant une expression irrité qui reflétait tour à tour la frustration et la mélancolie. Une mélancolie qui demeurait, même si elle se mêlait maintenant à la résignation. Une résignation qui ne l'empêchait pas de sourire en caressant son propre ventre.

« Je n'aurais vraiment jamais pensé que je serais mère un jour…et encore moins que mon enfant serait le tien…et celui de Ran. »

Si le sourire de la chimiste s'était élargi imperceptiblement, il déclina instantanément lorsque ses lèvres furent franchies par les tous derniers mots de sa phrase.

« Je n'arriverais jamais à me faire à cet idée…Que ce n'est pas seulement ton enfant et le mien, mais aussi celui de Ran… »

La lassitude mêla à la tendresse dans le regard de la scientifique lorsqu'elle le posa sur le détective.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter, Kudo ? L'ovule qui a été fécondé provient du corps de ta dulcinée, et tu es très bien placé pour savoir de quel corps provient le petit agité qui a fécondé cet ovule. Si tu t'amusais à faire un test de paternité, les médecins t'expliqueraient gentiment que c'est bien ton code génétique et celui de ta chère et tendre qui ont été imprimé dans le corps de cet enfant, ils y chercheraient en vain la moindre trace du mien. Moi je suis juste l'éprouvette dans laquelle on a mélangé les composants, rien d'autre. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, l'enfant que Ran adoptera sera bien la chair de sa chair.»

Cela pouvait paraître logique à cette apprentie sorcière qui s'amusait à violer les lois de la nature bien avant de le rencontrer, cela n'en cesserait pas moins de lui paraître…absurde. Surtout en voyant Shiho enceinte devant lui.

« Mais…c'est dans ton corps qu'il aura passé les neufs mois précédant sa naissance… »

« Elle. »

Shinichi secoua la main d'un geste las.

« Il ou elle, peu importe. Cela ne laissera vraiment pas la moindre trace sur…elle ? Je veux dire...tu ne lui transmettra absolument rien ? »

« La possibilité t'effraie tant que ça, Kudo ? »

Un frisson parcourût l'échine du jeune homme lorsqu'il fût transpercé par le regard glacial de la scientifique.

« Non… C'est juste que…j'essaie de comprendre. En soi, ça ne me gênerait pas que cet enfant soit en partie le tien… »

Si le regard de la métisse s'adoucit, ce fût pour adopter une expression attristée.

« Cet enfant est le vôtre, pas le nôtre, le tien et en aucune façon le mien. A moins d'introduire des éléments nocifs dans le placenta où il baigne, je ne pourrais rien lui transmettre. Et je ne fume pas, ne me drogue pas et bois encore moins… »

Ces derniers mots éclairèrent légèrement le visage de la chimiste.

« Non, ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui lui transmettrait une addiction à l'alcool. »

Un humour sans joie. Et une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer transmettre une addiction de ce genre à ce petit être, même si ce n'était qu'une addiction à un seul alcool, le sherry.

Le silence retomba, enfermant le détective et la scientifique dans leur solitude, même si cette solitude n'était que partielle dans le cas de la métisse.

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire…même si je ne pourrais jamais m'imaginer jusqu'à quel point, c'est un sacrifice énorme que tu t'imposes pour moi… »

Encore et toujours la même question, cet idiot ne changerait jamais.

« Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais. Et puis…c'est dans l'ordre des choses, non ? C'est le poison crée par Sherry qui t'a séparé de Ran, l'antidote conçu par Haibara qui vous a réuni. La balle qui a séparé Ran de son enfant, avant même qu'il ne soit né, elle provenait du revolver de Gin et elle m'était destinée, c'est donc normal que je réunisse ton épouse à sa progéniture. »

Shiho se mura de nouveau dans le silence, estimant que sa réponse était plus que suffisante. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait pu ajouter de plus ? Que Ran lui avait jadis confessé que cela ne lui aurait pas déplu d'adopter la petite Haibara ?

Fermant les yeux, la métisse s'immergea dans un état second. Et dire que sous sa froideur apparente, un minuscule embryon était environné par la plus douce des chaleurs. Ce petit être… Etait-ce un parasite qui lui arrachait sa subsistance ? Ou bien est ce que c'était son enfant, l'enfant dont elle prenait soin à chaque seconde de sa vie depuis quelques mois ? Sous quel angle de vue contempler les choses ?

Lorsque les bras du détective se refermèrent autour de ses épaules, elle tressaillit légèrement mais garda ses lèvres et ses paupières closes.

Shinichi avait posé la main sur son ventre, c'était sa fille qu'il étreignait, pas sa mère…Elle n'était même pas sa mère de toutes façon. Même si elle l'était d'une certaine façon, elle cesserait totalement de l'être d'ici quelques semaines…

« Kudo, elle a remué… »

Comme par hasard, au moment où la main de son père avait effleuré le cocon protecteur qui l'environnait. Peut-être avait-elle déjà une conscience… Peut-être même qu'elle avait conscience qu'elle devait la vie à quelqu'un… Peut-être avait-elle essayé de faire sentir son existence à cette personne, pas seulement son existence mais aussi la gratitude et l'affection qu'elle éprouvait pour celui qui lui avait don de cette existence…

Peut-être… De toutes manières, même si le petit être ne pouvait pas encore donner de nom à cette personne, elle s'appelait certainement Kudo et pas Miyano.

Et même si d'ici quelques mois, elle s'adressait à cette personne avec le nom maman au lieu du nom papa, cette personne aurait les cheveux noirs et pas auburn…

Oui, elle avait bien raison de penser que la relation entre une mère et un embryon se réduisait à du parasitisme et pas à une symbiose. L'affection ne serait jamais que d'un seul côté, celui de l'hôte et pas celui du parasite.

Ce n'était pas grave, elle était habituée, habituée à aimer des êtres qui ne lui rendraient jamais son affection, ou qui ne le ferait pas de la manière qu'elle espérait. Et pour l'instant, elle pouvait toujours rêver… Rêver que cet enfant était celui de Kudo mais n'était pas celui de Ran. Rêver qu'elle était réellement la mère de son enfant, dans tout les sens du terme.

Oui, elle pouvait toujours rêver. Il y avait encore quelque semaine avant le réveil.


End file.
